1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film magnetic element having the shape of a rhomboid that stabilizers single domain film magnetization and results in reduced domain wall Barkhausen noise. The teachings of the invention may be applied to thin magnetic films in general, and to the magnetoresistive thin film in particular.